Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 6
Antagonists: * spies * * Other Characters: * * * Mrs. Blake * Maisie Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Periscope Peril | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Inker2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The United States Navy out in the pacific theater have hit a problem: They begin spotting what appear to be the periscopes belonging to Japanese subs, but turn out to be nothing but decoys design to make US ships waste their ammunition while out at sea. Reading about the incident in the papers, Namor decides to lend a helping hand and solve the mystery of the decoy periscopes. While aboard a Navy ship, he spots one such periscope and brings it to the ship to show the captain. He promises to the captain that he will learn who is responsible on his own and dives into the ocean to begin his search. The plan is the works of Captain Nitsu of the Japanese army, who is commended by Admiral Nippo for his work. They send out a cruiser to put out more decoys to make American ships waste more of their ammunition. Namor spots the boat and stops it, attacking its crew and detonating their ship, killing them all. Following the boats fuel trail to its source, Namor discovers the way American ships can tell the difference between the fake periscopes and real submarines: the lack of a fuel trail. Namor then swims to the Japanese ship, and jumps one of the men onboard, stealing his uniform and disguising himself as a Japanese naval officer. He then overhears Nippo and Nitsu bragging about their accomplishments and attacks them. He tosses them overboard and fights the naval officers that attack him. When Nitsu and Nippo attempt to climb back aboard the vessel, Namor jumps on them knocking them back underwater and turns them over to the Americans. Namor then decides to return the favor to the Japanese by using some trickery of his own. First using a model of an American battleship, he tricks a number of Japanese subs into firing torpedoes at nothing. When a Japanese battleship comes by, Namor tricks the sub into firing torpedoes at it. When the Japanese ship sends a scouting boat to investigate why there is a man holding onto the periscope of one of their own subs, Namor tricks the sub into blowing the ship to bits. Removing his decoy, he allows the sub captain to view the destruction he has caused. Shamed by being tricked into destroying one of his own vessels, the sub captain and crew commit suicide. With the submarine unmanned, Namor takes over the vessel and uses its remaining torpedoes to destroy more Japanese ships. Soon the American battleships arrive and eliminate the rest of the Japanese fleet. Namor goes back aboard the American ship where he is commended for a job well done. Walking past Nitsu and Nippo, the two Japanese officers cower in fear of the Sub-Mariner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Sea Serpent | Writer3_1 = Mickey Spillane | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The appearance of a deadly sea serpent and its subsequent attack upon German submarines affects a sailor very little, since he had been put ashore before the attack...and it still had no effect on him days later when he discovered the remains of the sub he served on wrecked upon the beach with teeth marks all over it! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Death Sees A Doctor | Writer4_1 = Kermit Jaediker | Penciler4_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker4_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Thomas Halloway gets a phone call from dentist Dr. Bell who tells his patient that he recently received a death threat in the mail, prompting Halloway to investigate as the Angel, and he takes a plane to meet with Dr. Bell. In the meantime, the dentist receives a mysterious package from a so called "admirer". This package contains a human skull supposedly from the E.R. Biological Supply Company. Upon closer examination the doctor is suddenly shot by poison darts fired from within the skulls eyes. The doctor is killed just as the Angel arrives on the scene and hearing his friend's death the Angel smashes into his office. There he searches the room and finds the source of his friends death: firing mechanisms hidden in the eyes of the skull. Taking some plaster, the Angel takes a mold of the skull's teeth and matches it with Bell's dental records and find that they belong to Dr. James Thomas. The Angel leaves, telling the nurse to call the police. The Angel then goes to investigate the location of the E.R. Biological Supply Company and finds that it is a false address. As he searches the area for clues, he is unaware that a strangely deformed man is watching him. The man finds that the Angel is getting too close to the truth and attacks him in the dark. However, the attacker is frightened off when a beat cop arrives on the scene and begins firing his gun. Deciding to investigate the connection of Dr. James Thomas, the Angel calls the editor of the local paper and learns that according to Thomas' obituary, he was cremated at the Cliffside Mausoleum after suffering a fatal heart attack. Arriving at the mausoleum, the Angel asks for proof that James Thomas was cremated. Agreeing to show him, the man in charge of the building instead attacks the Angel, smashing an urn over the hero's head, knocking him out. The mortician then places a call to the deformed man — named Foster — who tells his aide that he will come and personally deal with the hero. When the Angel comes around he finds himself bound up in a massive cremation machine. He damages the device in the hopes of fooling the crooks later. He is soon greeted by the mortician and Foster who gloat that they are going to eliminate the Angel once and for all and trap him inside the cremation room. They turn on the device, and the Angel pretends to burn alive. Satisfied that the meddler has been eliminated Foster leaves the mortician to deal with the remains while he completes his revenge scheme. When the mortician opens the door, he is horrified to see the "ghost" of the Angel. The hero chases after the crook demanding answers, however the crook ends up falling off a cliff to his death. The Angel decides to investigate further by questioning the late Dr. Thomas' wife about her husband's death. Talking to her, he learns that Foster was once a colleague of both Dr. Bell and Dr. Thomas as well as a Dr. Pratt. Foster was fired from his position for charging patients for services while working at a free clinic. Unwilling to be disbarred as a doctor, Foster attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of a nearby window. Surviving, Foster was horribly scarred and blamed both Thomas and Bell for his condition and vowed revenge. Mrs. Thomas then shows the Angel that her husband also got a skull from the E.R. Biological company. Examining it further, the angel finds that there was a firing device hidden between its teeth and that was likely what killed her husband. Seeing Pratt as the next likely target, the Angel attempts to go and warn him. Pratt believes that the hero is a crank, not heeding the hero's warning about Foster. He kicks the hero out as he is expecting a full skeleton from the Bensen Company. As this is happening, Foster is taking over the delivery truck and loading it up with a skeleton made to eliminate Pratt. After it is delivered, the skeleton comes to life and attempts to attack Pratt. However, the Angel swoops in for the rescue and fights off the skeleton. To their surprise, it flees the scene and the Angel follows after it hoping it will lead him back to Foster. Arriving at Foster's hideout, the killer mocks the skeleton (made out of Dr. Bell's bones) by making it do tricks with the remote control device he is using. The Angel bursts in with fists flying. In the scuffle, Foster orders the skeleton to strangle the Angel. However, the hero moves out of the way and the abomination grabs Foster and chokes him to death before the Angel can shut off the device. With Foster dead, the Angel leaves the inert skeleton and his trademark Angel shadow as a calling card for the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Stone * Unnamed caretaker Other Characters: * * * Mrs. Thomas * Dr. Platt * Jim Races and Species: * * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Pop's Woppers | Writer5_1 = Art Gates | Penciler5_1 = Art Gates | Inker5_1 = Art Gates | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Pop brags about winning a long distance race in "The African Olympics," so he is challenged to run another long distance race. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}